


Crossing The Horizon

by MagiArtist (Psyga315)



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Aincrad Liberation Front, Big Beautiful Woman, Elsewhere Fic, F/M, Originally Posted on deviantART, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9721568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/MagiArtist
Summary: You are working towards leveling up, so that you may join a Clearing Guild and be a part of something grander. You hired a mercenary by the name of XxProtoxX, who views this survival game as a droll experience.





	

**Author's Note:**

> XxProtoxX is based off a character that TFS made in their LP of Sword Art Online: Hollow Fragment.

Seeing the Level Up screen filled you with such joy and wonderment. Finally! You're now getting stronger! You wondered why you never hired a mercenary to help you level grind before. Pay was pretty high, but after using your lumber and wood crafting skills to turn a quick buck, you were able to hire such help.  
  
She wasn't what you had hoped when you first hired her, however. Named with such a pretentious username of XxProtoxX, she was pretty chubby, very tall, and had obviously spent some Cor to get hair dye and even eye color changes. Any other user would have laughed her off, especially after seeing her tired face, but you found her to be the cheapest out of all the mercs.  
  
"Alright, it's getting late..." She groaned as she looked at the setting sun. "Let's head back before some red player finds us." With that, she walked away, with you following her. You sighed. You're only level 15 now. It's gonna take a lot more leveling before you could be even _considered_ a good player. 

* * *

You approached an inn as people were engaging in a huge party with drinks and tons of singing.

"The hell's going on?" XxProtoxX asked.

"Didn't you hear?! Floor 74 got cleared!" One of the partiers said.

"W-what!? Already?" You asked.

"Yeah! Who knows? Maybe we'll be able to clear the game by the end of the year!" Another one said.

"Crap!" You began to sweat. XxProtoxX went up to you and patted you on the back.

"Chill." She sighed.

"W-who was the guild? What guild cleared it?" You asked.

"Erm... I think the Army cleared it..." One of them said.

"Yeah! With only twelve people!" The other person said.

"... Wow..." You were blown away with that boast. You then looked around to find any member of the Army. Fortunately, the members of the Aincrad Liberation Force were easy to find given _why_ they were named The Army. You were able to find two guys in heavy dark gray armor and helmets that obscured their eyes. You went over to them and told them your desires to join their guild. XxProtoxX just facepalmed.

 "Hey, check it out! The stream of the boss fight's about to play!" One of the celebrators got out a screen and it began to play the events that unfolded in The Gleam Eyes' room. Soon, the reaction changed from cheering on the ALF to talking about one person, unaffiliated with the guild, who completely soloed the monster. As soon as XxProtoxX saw this, she bolted to the door that you exited to.

* * *

"Alright, you wanna be part of our guild? Well, there's a user who hasn't paid her taxes. We want you to... persuade her." One of the men in armor said to you in a back alley. Up until he spoke in the 'gangster tone', you were all ready to do whatever it takes to join the ALF... However, afterwards...

"Wait... Y-you want me to extort someone? B-but I don't want to..." You couldn't say anything else as you were punched in the gut.

"If you wanna join our guild, then that's what you gotta do! Got it, punk?" He asked you. You clutched your gut in pain.

"Hey! Leave the kid alone!" You heard XxProtoxX's voice ring across the alley. The two guards looked towards her and drew their weapons.

"Back away! We're on official business here!" One of them said.

"Sure you are... Let my client go and I _won't_ consider going from green to red." She said.

"You can't even if you tried! This is a safe zone!" The other said.

"Yeah! We can beat this kid up all we like and he won't die!" The guard kicked you in the gut. "But it sure as hell will hurt!" The two then laughed. XxProtoxX closed her eyes and sighed.

"What a drag. Well, you leave me no choice." She then drew her sword and ran towards the guards. Before they could react, one of the guards got a huge gash across his chest, knocking him down as his health bar began to tick down to about half in the span of ten seconds. He looked up just in time to see his health bar drain down and screamed before it stopped in the middle. "And that was just _one_ slash. Imagine you guys pissing me off by ambushing me outside the safe zone. Wouldn't be a pretty sight, now would it?" She asked.

"H-he's just a noob!" The unharmed guard said.

"Hey!" The injured guard responded.

"Let me show you how a _pro_ fights!" He then drew a dagger and ran towards XxProtoxX. She merely responded by pointing her sword towards him as he ran right into it. Instantly, the health bar went from full to three quarters, then began to slowly tick down. The guard screamed as he tried to pull himself out. XxProtoxX just groaned and kicked him off the blade. The ticking ceased, but his health too was at half.

"Where do you think the Pro in XxProtoxX comes from? Hmm?" She rolled her eyes and sheathed her sword. The two guards both screamed and ran off. She sighed. "Damn assholes..." She then looked to you as you blacked out from the pain.

* * *

Your eyes slowly cracked open as you felt better, as if you never got the wounds in the first place. Next to you was XxProtoxX, sitting on a chair.

"Hey, you took a beating, huh?" She asked you. You nodded, not really moving due to being bundled up in a blanket. "I don't get why you want to join some dumb guild so badly..." She said.

"... I... I want to be a part of something." You said. XxProtoxX glared her eyes towards you. "This game's society... It's really something. Unlike any other MMO." You said.

"You _do_ realize that's because some crazy asswipe locked us in here, right?" XxProtoxX had her menu popped up and pointed to where the log out button should be, only to show a blank option. "It's either work together, die, or be one of those _other_ crazy asswipes and murder everyone else." She then closed the menu.

"Yeah... But there's something magical about it. No other MMO lets you craft and sell or even hire out help like this game does." You said.

"So why not just stay here? Why go to the front lines?" She asked.

"It's like I said. I wanna be a part of something." You then looked down. "I... I don't have a lot of friends and most MMOs I played are just grindfests that hamper me either with a long line of tutorials or a paywall. SAO doesn't have those things." You said.

"Well, if you count the creepy robed prick who told us we're all boned as a tutorial..." XxProtoxX muttered.

"Well... Yeah, but he set the tone for the game!" You said.

"If that was the case, this town would have red skies all around and hooded figures showing us pictures of grieving family members." XxProtoxX sighed and shook her head. "Look, things could be very different if we weren't held here against our will. If we were able to log out and not worry about microwaving helmets, then I'd see where you're coming from." She then went over to you. "But the problem is that the game master made forced this world to become our new reality. I play MMOs to get _away_ from that crap. Believe me, the first few months in the game were thrilling... as thrilling as being held hostage in a death trap can get, but afterwards, the entire thing just gets dull. It's become less of a game and more of a renaissance fair. This guy pretty much did the opposite of what this game's supposed to be. It's not exciting. It's not challenging. It's not even scary. It's just... _boring_." She said.

"Yeah, but the front lines make it exciting! You get to fight big scary monsters with allies and friends and-" You got up and almost got excited over this had it not been for your gut hurting.

"You're level fifteen. I've just seen the Floor Boss be defeated by someone who can wield two swords and fought at an incredible speed. I don't think you can ever reach his level in time... It's best to give up now before you risk your life chasing an impossible goal." XxProtoxX said.

"... You really think I have no hope in being a Clearer?" You asked.

"..." She then sat down next to you and patted your head. "I doubt it. But..." She then sighed. "Look, if you wanna make a friend..." Just then, you saw a window pop up in front of you. It was a friend request sent by XxProtoxX herself. You turned to her.

"R-really?" You asked.

"Yeah. I guess all that grinding made me warm up to you." She chuckled. You then got up and held her.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" You said.

"H-hey! Take it easy!" She said. You held her like a giant teddy bear that you'd win at a fair. She then proceeded to pet your head some more.

"Hey, Proto... Can you stay with me?" You asked. She took a moment before she nodded. She opened up her inventory and swapped out her outfit for underwear, laying in bed next to you as you and her snuggled for the rest of the night, your hands tugging at her smooth, albeit fat skin. Side-by-side, you were easily a head or two shorter than the large woman, but that was okay to you.

Tomorrow, you'd ditch your dreams of being a Front-Liner in trade of one you could already achieve: a budding relationship.


End file.
